


Hero in the Streets, Villain in the Sheets

by AlecMcDowell



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1446049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecMcDowell/pseuds/AlecMcDowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman has a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero in the Streets, Villain in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fic where Kon-El was a model for adult magazines, I wondered what it'd be like if another hero was the secret pornstar

The whispers started the second Clark and Dick starting walking through Metropolis' answer to West Hollywood. "Is that-"

"Holy shit it is!"

"But he hardly ever shows up-"

Clark could see Dick getting more and more worried at his side and Superman was sure the teenager thought his identity had been made. The look of worry gave way to a furious blush as they passed the next group of young men.

"Who's the jailbait he's with?"

"-best dick in the business" 

"He's so hot I even watch his straight movies-"

"Ben Tenner! I can't believe it's him."

Ten years. Clark had gone ten years without anybody finding out his secret, Superman's secret, only to be outed now on an undercover mission with a 15 year old kid by his side.

The founding members of the Justice League knew that Superman was a reporter. He'd told them Clark Kent was picky, wanting to write stories that meant something and not just whatever an editor would send his way. And, yes, that was true, but it was part of the reason he'd quit working for the Daily Planet less than six months after his first article was written. 

Clark Kent and Superman lived their lives as squeaky clean boy scouts fighting for truth, justice, and the American way, ideals for humanity to live up to. They were good ideals, all things Kal-El felt were worthy of being championed, but at the same time they were masks hiding his third alter ego: Ben Tenner, the Kansas Kock. Highest paid male pornstar in the business. 

Clark loved his job. He'd spent high school a virgin, too afraid he'd lose control and too worried he'd hurt his girlfriends just so he could get his dick wet. By the time he'd graduated Clark Kent was known as a nice guy, but a total prude. He'd hated it even if that rep still came in handy with the folks back home. That all changed when he'd finally gone to the Fortress with Jor-El and had without a doubt the most embarrassing conversation he'd ever had, the Kryptonian version of 'the talk' and learned how to safely have sex with a human. 

He'd gleefully entered college hot, horny (and hung) and Clark quickly worked his way through half of his freshman class, boys and girls alike, before he was approached by a website looking for college guys to jerk off on camera. It was good money and he kept coming back, going further and further each time. A year with that website turned into a legitimate contact with a porn company that wanted him to fuck women only. He took the job. The money was good and at this point he didn't think porn would end up being a career, just a fun way to get through college before journalism and superheroing took over his life.

Unfortunately the two careers he'd set upon couldn't seem to co-exist. Perry White was on his back from day one about being late, disappearing for half the afternoon, missing deadlines. It was clear things weren't working and Clark regretfully tendered his resignation. He still needed some way to pay the bills, though, and the new contract offer he'd found in his email that night was too good to turn down.

And that was how he'd spent the last ten years: shooting a movie a month with weekly photo shoots and building Ben Tenner's leather jacket-tight pants-bad boy-power top reputation higher and higher. He was proud to be unique in today's porn market as well. Most actors were either in gay or straight movies rarely ever both and never both at the same time but Ben was famous for fucking men and women equally as often. Most of it was fairly vanilla but Clark's favorites were the scenes where he was able to just let loose and whisper filthy promises into his co-stars ears, willing them to lose their composure and control earlier than planned through words alone. Bondage scenes, gang bangs, foot worship, there wasn't much outside the real extreme kinks he hadn't tried. Hell the first time he'd bottomed in a scene was still in the top five highest grossing porn movies!

He's lasted ten years, ten years keeping cocky, dominant Ben Tenner separate from shy, innocent Clark Kent and calm, asexual Superman. Until now, when his secret was blown with a fucking fifteen year old boy at his side. 

A fifteen year old boy who was quickly becoming hysterical if the repeated oh my god oh my god oh my god's coming out of Dick's mouth were any indication. Luckily their work was done for the night so Clark ignored the kid and marched straight down the crowded sidewalk to the alley where Bruce was currently lurking.

The familiar voice called out, "Something go wrong?"

Before Clark could say anything Dick spoke up. "No no, nothing wrong Bruce. I just- learned something new about Supes here and I'm literally freaking out right now." 

"Clearly," Bruce replied. "If it's not relevant to the mission though I don't-"

"He's a pornstar!" Dick shrieked before slapping his hands over his mouth. 

Batman blinked. "What."

"Everybody in front of the club recognized Clark and I was getting worried because I thought somehow they knew he was Superman but I listened to them talking and they were talking about him being in porn!"

"Are you sure they didn't mistake him for someone else?" Bruce asked doubtfully. 

"Yes! It was everybody- they, they, they called him the _best dick in the business!"_

"Is this true, Clark?" 

Clark didn't bother lying. "Super true, Bruce."

"Superman. A pornstar."

"Yup."

"Gay pornstar."

"Bisexual actually."

"How long have you been a- a bisexual pornstar?" Bruce, the Batman, playboy of Gotham City, stuttered.

Clark just shrugged casually. He wasn’t going to act embarrassed. "Since college. Reporting took up too much time but with porn I can set my schedule weeks in advance. Less interference with my hero work."

Now Bruce was the one starting to get hysterical. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"That would've been a great introduction to the rest of the League, wouldn't it? Hi, I'm Clark Kent, I freelance for the Daily Planet but my main career is in porn, have you seen any of my movies?" Clark said sarcastically. "That would've gone well. And I can't really tell now because who would want to know? Can you imagine Diana and Barry's reactions to learning Superman, the Big Blue Boy Scout, is an internationally famous pornstar?"

That did it. Bruce sat down hard and wondered what rabbit hole he'd fallen down. Dick, well, Dick just decided not to think about this anymore and faint instead.


End file.
